One Direction FanFic
by maya1d
Summary: 2 parts to my One Direction (band) fanfic. The One Direction boys all have girlfriends and extreme events comes into their lives! This is a sad and happy story. Hope you like it! Not that rude, and not at all dirty.


**MAYA'S POV**

We were all having a movie night at Niall, my boyfriend's house.

All of us were there, Harry and his girlfriend, Mollie, Louis and Eleanor, Zayn and Perrie, Liam and Rachelle and of course, Niall and I.

It was at a romantic bit in 'Love Actually' and I turned my head to see Liam and Rachelle kissing each other on the sofa. Louis and Eleanor's fingers were entwined while they were watching the film, and El's head was resting on her love's shoulder. Mollie was lying in Harry's arms and they were both asleep. Zayn and Perrie were lying flat on the floor next to each other, with their heads propped up on their elbows. All the couples were so cute, so now to me. Niall and I were lying top-and-tail on the overstuffed sofa and my boyfriend had a bowl of popcorn on his lap. He was gently throwing pieces of popcorn into my mouth and giggling everything I missed, then quietly applauding me every time I caught it. We finished the popcorn together and then he motioned for me to come and lie with him. So I quietly climbed over and snuggled into his neck, while he stroked my hair and watched the movie. After a while, we both got a bit bored of the movie and Niall turned over to face me. He stroked my cheek and gazed at me with his deep blue eyes, and I just melted. I loved him so much. I didn't know how those girls used to use him and then cheat on him, and break his heart. I'd never do that, and I knew it. Niall was still gazing at me, then he whispered, "Never leave me, Maya. Please."

I smiled and put my hands on his face. "Never." I replied, and his face lit up. We got close to each other and kissed.

**ELEANOR'S POV - 2 days later**

The boys had to have an interview, and they invited Maya, Rachelle, Perrie, Mollie and I along. We had all planned to go out on that day anyway, so we tagged along. Louis was squeezing my hand as we walked into a huge, tall building and we went up flights of stairs then we were escorted into a big room. Around 5 minutes later, a blonde lady with heaps of makeup bounced into the room and sat down with an unusually wide grin on her face.

"Hey guys! One Direction, right? Huge fan!" she chirped in a high-pitched voice. All of the girls looked at each other with our eyebrows raised.

"I'm Kia - you're interviewer! My my, all of you are even more good looking in real life!" Perrie started a fake coughing fit and when Kia turned to face her, Perrie gave her a sarcastic 'don't-mess-with-me' face. We were keeping in the fits of laughter so all that came out were smiles and sniggers. Kia blinked frantically and turned to face the boys again.

"Alright, let's get started!" she asked lots of questions, and it was only around half way through the booked time. Kia started on girlfriends, and turned to Liam. "Rachelle, then? Spill the gos!" she said.

Liam grinned, then said "Why don't you ask the lady herself?" Rachelle giggled, stood up and went to sit with Liam. The interviewer moved onto the rest of the girls, but she stopped at Louis.

"I haven't heard any girlfriend news about you, Louis!"

"E-errr..." he murmured, seeming surprised as Eleanour was one of the most popular relationships in the Directioner world.

"Well, seeing as the space is available, I'd like to volunteer!" what came next was the worst. She clip-clipped over to him in her high heels, grabbed his head and shoved her face in his. Louis flailed his arms as Kia give him a big sloppy kiss. She twisted her head and her lips were suctioned onto his. That was enough. I stood up, stormed over her and grabbed her bleached blonde hair. I tugged on the birds nest so her surprised face was in front of mine and I raised my hand. I gave Kia a sharp slap across her face, and the power sent her sprawling. Her bright red lipstick was smudged right across her mouth, and Louis had red all over his face.

"Who the hell are YOU?!" she screamed when she got back up. Immediately, I put my hands on my hips, flipped my hair and said, "I'm Eleanor Jane Calder. And don't you dare mess with me."

**RACHELLE'S POV **

Liam held my hand as we both sat in the bathroom. Unexpected tears dripped down my cheeks and I put my face in my hands.

We were all at the coffee shop, the boys and their girlfriends, including Liam and I. I sat there, deflated, tired and upset. Someone finally asked what was wrong when tears started streaming down my face. "Rachelle... are you okay?" Eleanor asked, curious. I tried to smile to raise the spirits, but it didn't work at all.

"No!" I wailed, Liam hugging me as I did. Niall, being the sweet boy of the group, took my hand and led me into the ladies' toilets. It was a posh coffee shop, so there were seats in the bathroom. We both sat down next to each other, and Niall got some tissues for me to mop myself up with. I was wiping my nose when Niall slowly whispered, "What's wrong, Rachelle?" I lowered the tissues and looked him straight in his bright blue eyes. I announced why I was crying so badly, then I added, "It's only you and Liam who know. I think I'm going to tell the others now. They deserve to know. Don't they?" Niall squeezed my hand and replied,

"Yeah. It's probably for the best." We both walked out of the bathroom, Niall with his arm draped round my shoulders to support me. I reached the table where all of my best friends were sitting, and I started talking.

"Guys, I have to tell you all something. Liam and Niall are the only people who know. It's been a couple of days since I found out, and sorry that I've gone crazy. The reason I've got crazy is because my hormone levels are going up and down. They are doing that because…" I paused. I couldn't do it. Niall noticed my hesitation and whispered into my ear, "You can do it, babe." I got the confidence I needed. I took a deep breath in.

"They've been doing that because I'm pregnant." I announced, smiling that I finally said it. Everyone gasped and looked really shocked. A couple of seconds later, they all had smiles a mile wide on their faces and congratulated me. Perrie, who was my ultimate best friend jumped up and gave me a huge hug.

"B-but, you're the baby of the group! You're the most giggly and the most childish!" Perrie squealed in a jokey way.

Maya jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "What are you going to name it? Is it a girl of boy? Can I be the godmother? Can I take care of it when you go out? I'm soooo good with children!" she giggled. She had always loved animals and babies. Especially animals! She had 3 of the fluffiest puppies ever, and she always took them out one at a time. They were always wearing little pink coats and fluffy jumpers. Maya even admitted she was crazy, then she added "But they're just so cuuute! I don't know how Niall copes- seeing as he isn't keen on animals! Must be true love..."

Eleanor grinned and hugged me, and then congratulated me along with the boys. It was going to be a crazy year.

**MOLLIE'S POV**

It was an awful day. Harry and I had an argument about something on twitter. "Why are loads of dedicated fans tweeting me saying that you said you're going to break up with me?!" He shouted, his eyes more upset than angry. I shook my head as tears were thrown everywhere.

"Mollie, there's even a picture of you're tweet saying things aren't working out between us and we're going to break up!" he shoved the computer at me and I peered at the screen through bleary eyes. On the screen were words I have never typed in my life.

"B-but, I haven't tweeted that! People can make fake ones, you know." I stammered out.

The argument carried on until it got too far.

"If you're going to leave me, why don't you just go now!?" Harry shouted.

"Fine! I'm not leaving you, I'm just going for some air." I screeched and slammed the door behind me. The first thing I did was get in the car. I started driving to Louis' house because he was my boy-best-friend. It took a while to get there, but I made it in the end. I stepped out of the car, took a deep breath and walked up to the door. My knuckles banged on the wood and Louis swung it open.

"Oh, hey, Mollie. Eleanor isn't here at the moment..." he said.

"That's alright. Can I stay here for the night? Harry and I had a big row." I said, my head hanging.

"Sure, sure. Come in, make yourself at home." he said softly, motioning for me to go inside. He made us both a cup of tea and we sunk into the sofa.

I explained what had happened and he nodded. "Ah, happened with me too. I'll talk to Harry for you." Louis said. After we finished the tea, Louis and I started to have some some fun. We played some board games and mostly talked.

"We have so much in common, Lou." I smiled up at him.

"I know."

Reality hit me that I might be loosing Harry, so I started sobbing on Lou's shoulder. After a good cry, I did something I never knew I would do. I felt so lonely and I just wanted company. I looked into Louis' deep blue eyes and melted. I pounced on top of him and attacked his lips with mine. What shocked me most was that Louis kissed me back. We kissed passionately as we laid together, and my hand raked through his brown hair. Our lips were battling for domination for a long time, and Louis' finally won. He swung himself on top of me and he kissed me from above. We finally stood up together, still kissing. We were trying to get to a certain place, but we were so lost in each other's eyes that we stumbled around and even ended up smashing a lamp on the ground. Louis finally swung me into a carry and he ran to his room.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

I woke up, dazed and confused. I sat up and rubbed my blurry eyes. I could hardly make out the room I was in, but the only feeling I felt was coldness. I realised why that was, and I dragged the duvet over myself.

"Mollie?" It was Louis' voice. My eyes came into vision and I look directly at him. He walked out of the bathroom in a dressing gown and sat down on the bed.

"Do you know what happened last night?" he asked me. I suddenly had a sick feeling in my stomach and I nodded.

"Oh god- what if Eleanor finds out? What if Harry finds out? This is wrong…" I groaned, my hands cradling my face.

"I don't know. But it's happened now. And…. I think you should use this." he passed me and box and on the front, in big letters, read 'Pregnancy test'.

My heart dropped and I looked at Louis. "Why didn't we prevent this? If I am pregnant, what will we do…. we aren't even in love and we'll be having a child."

Louis just shook his head and pointed to the bathroom. I followed his lead and went inside. I used the pregnancy test and awaited the results, Louis at my side. The results finally came and Louis checked the instructions. He passed the paper to me and pointed to what the pregnancy results meant. We both let out a huge sigh, it was going to be a rough year. Rachelle wasn't the only one who was going to be a mother.

**PART 2**

**PERRIE'S POV**

It was Christmas time, and all of us girls had got together for one last girly day together in 2012. It was a relaxing spa session to release our stresses and worries. First, we were going to go for a dip in the hot tub, so we all got changed into our bikinis. We both met up at the hot tub, and got excited. Rachelle had her hair tied up and was wearing a leopard print skin-showing swimming costume that showed off her huge baby bump well, Eleanor was wearing a fringed black bikini, Maya was wearing a frilly red polka dot bikini and I was wearing a halter neck bubble bikini. We all were girl-talking on the poolside, and when Mollie walked in we went silent. We were all thinking the same thing- her stomach was much larger than normal. Giving off fake, awkward smiles, we slipped into the steaming, bubbling hot tub.

All of our eyes swivelled to Mollie's bump, and she covered herself up nervously.

"Uh.. so... how is everyone?" she awkwardly said, her arms over her body.

Maya, being the crazy girl she is, slid over to Mollie and put her arm around her.

They whispered for a while, then they both gradually got out and into the swimming pool in the next room. We could still see the pair talking, but we couldn't hear them.

Eleanor, Rachelle and I had a good natter about what we think was happening.

"She's pregnant!" Eleanor exploded.

"Oh come on, we don't know that, for all we know she might put on weight differently to us." I suggested.

"Perrie, I'm heavily pregnant. I have experience. I looked like that just after I became pregnant!" Rachelle defended.

"Well, don't mention it, because if she isn't then she will feel awful. Agreed?" I suggested. All of the girls agreed and finally, Maya and Mollie came back and sat back down in the hot tub. Maya was smiling, and she patted Mollie's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah...hey. Well I kinda have something to tell you all. I could tell you were all thinking the right situation...and yes, I'm pregnant. Please don't tell anyone! Nobody knows. Nobody." Mollie announced, but she wasn't smiling.

Everyone cheered and whooped, and hugged the soon-to-be-mother.

Through the chatter of 'I'm so excited, it's so cool!', Mollie said something unexpected.

"My life is falling apart!" she blurted out, then burst into tears. She ran out of the room, and we didn't see her again.

**MOLLIE'S POV**

I was perched on the sofa when Harry came home. We had made up from the whole twitter situation, and more in love than ever. That's what broke my heart.

"Hey, baby!" he smiled, and kissed me lovingly. I winced at the word 'baby' and I knew it was time to tell him.

"Harry...sit down. I have something to tell you." I said seriously. He obviously took it as a joke, because he pranced next to me, wrestled me, and starting giggling while nestling his face into my neck. I gave a fake laugh, then prised myself away from him. When I pushed myself away, his facial expression made my heart drop.

I knew he couldn't bare to be apart from me. His face turned confused, worried, and serious at the same time, and he calmed down and intwined his fingers in mine.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, babe." he said comfortingly. A knot was squeezing tightly in my stomach, and I suddenly felt very sick. I was about to say it, but I couldn't. It felt physically impossible. His past in relationships had already been bad, and I was about to make it way worse.

I stood up, and sprinted outside. I slammed the door behind me and sat on the cold doorsteps. Rain was pouring down on me, but it didn't make a difference because it hid my tears. After a few minutes, Harry slowly opened the door and sat next to me. He brought out an umbrella, held it above me and wrapped a blanket around my soaking body. He didn't say anything, he just held me close and let my head rest on his shoulder while I cried hysterically out loud.

After I was all cried out, Harry put his hands on my face, looked into my eyes and kissed my wet lips.

"What's wrong, Mollie?" he finally asked after a long while. I decided to give it to him straight.

"I'm pregnant." I sobbed out into the pouring rain.

Harry's face lit up like someone has flicked on a lightbulb. A perfect smile spread across his face and he hugged me even tighter. "This is amazing." he whispered.

**HARRY'S POV**

All of the group were sitting at the usual place at the local coffee shop. All except Mollie and Louis, that was. We were celebrating Mollie's pregnancy.

We were all having a toast to Mollie's future-baby when Louis sprinted in, his eyes red and looking terrified. He was too choked up to speak, so I said,

"What's wrong?!" It took a few seconds for him to come to speaking, and even then he struggled. He managed to get out,

"You all have to come with me, quick! I went to check on Mollie at her and Harry's house and I found her lying on the floor covered in blood. She's tried to commit suicide because she feels so guilty! I'm so sorry, but she's guilty because I'm the father of her baby." Everything became a blur after that. My heart was breaking, yet terror was struck through me. How could she cheat on me with my best friend? How could I handle that the baby wasn't mine? Why would Mollie do this to me? And most importantly, was Mollie okay? I stood up with the rest of my friends, and ran out the shop like lightening. I had the biggest car with the most seats, so I loaded everyone in and started the engine. I didn't even bother putting my seatbelt on because I needed to get there urgently, there wasn't much time. My foot slammed against the accelerate pedal and we were immediately speeding ahead. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I drove quickly, and my throat stung with all the memories that had seemed to be wasted. Louis was in the seat behind me, and I could hear him panicking.

"This is all my fault! Harry, I am so, so sorr-" he started.

"Stop. We don't have time for this. I'll hear your explanation later." I snapped. Louis stayed silent for the rest of the journey.

When everyone was bundled out of the car, I could see every single one of us had been crying. I didn't even shut the car door, I just ran faster than I had ever ran in my life into the house. Mollie was lying on the ground, clutching her shoulder and crying in pain.

"Help," she croaked.

"Mollie!" I cried, and ran over to her. I cradled her weak body in my arms and rocked her slowly. I glanced up at Liam and begged, "Call an ambulance, please!"

Mollie's eyes were half open, and she was looking at me. "You've never looked so handsome, Harry Styles." My heart dropped in my chest at the thought of her life slipping through my fingers. I bent down and rested my head on hers.

I glanced up at the crowd of people surrounding us, and I spoke the painful truth that everyone wanted to ignore. "We're loosing her."

My mind was telling me that these were the last few minutes I was ever going to spend with the love of my life, so I decided to make it count. I freed one of my hands and tucked a strand of Mollie's hair behind her ear.

"Mollie. Please don't feel bad, don't worry. Remember that I forgive you. You're so beautiful, you're my girl, and you mean everything to me." I picked up one of her hands and rested it on my heart. "You'll always be in here. You're the love of my life, and I can't believe I have someone like you. Mollie, I love you, I always have and I always will." Mollie smiled at me, the sweetest and most lovely smile in the world. Her eyelids then slowly shut, and her body went limp in my arms.

***4 YEARS LATER***

Dear Diary,

Hi. It's Harry here. I just want to dedicate this diary entry to a beautiful girl called Mollie.

The day when I found Mollie lying on the floor changed my life. It broke my heart and it has scarred my life. I knew I was going to loose her, I was sure of it.

I did loose one life. She will always be in our hearts, a soul that is truly loved and missed. R.I.P. Miss Rebecca Tomlinson, Louis and Mollie's daughter.

She will always be accepted as one of my own, even now, when she's living with the angels. Rebecca is gone, but most definitely not forgotten.

After we found Mollie, she was rushed to hospital. She stayed there for weeks on end, and then she thankfully recovered and she was finally released. I couldn't bear to be apart from my girl, I knew she was the one, I just didn't say anything. But I didn't keep silent after she came home.

I was right, Mollie is the one for me, and we are now happily married. I always smile when I see the words Harry and Mollie Styles. Both of our wedding speeches were dedicated to baby Rebecca. I don't want to loose my wife again, she is my world and I can't bear to loose her.

We now also have three wonderful children. Darcy, Phoebe and Rebecca. We couldn't keep the name Rebecca out of our lives, she was our world and she still is, so we want to keep her memory living. My family and friends are all I could ever ask for, and I have all I need. My life couldn't be any better, it's complicated but it's worth it. It's everything I could ever dream of.

Well, I guess this is it. Everything in the past has made up for an amazing future, and everything has turned out perfect.

Love the happy husband and father, Mr. Harry Styles. x


End file.
